


Couldn’t Leave My Best Fella

by ohmybarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First kiss since 1 billion years, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don’t really know what to tag, M/M, No sex cause I’m not about to write that, Post Civil War, Post Infinity War, Reunion we deserve, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, happy everything, help tags are hard, holy shit I love them, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybarton/pseuds/ohmybarton
Summary: The war is over. The dust has settled. Now, the heroes are on the mend.Especially the futurist and the man out of time.





	Couldn’t Leave My Best Fella

**Author's Note:**

> For some background: This isn’t directly after the Battle of Wakanda and all- it’s more the “After” of it all. Everyone’s been medically attended to (..for the most part), fed (not really..), and given separate rooms (though Steve finds himself visiting Tony’s throughout the day and vis versa).
> 
> Thank you so much for helping me come up with his @/asgardkru on instagram!

“They always told me there was a God..” mumbled Steve, blowing his hair gently away from his face. He kept his eyes on the ground with every word he spoke.

“They said, ‘If you believe there’s a God, we’ll always win!’ but we never did.”

Tony found this outburst unusual coming from the Captain, but he continued to listen, curiously.

“We just win battles, small battles that buy us time to live. I just want to ask someone, _someone_ : ‘Where is your God now? Now that we have all been beaten?’ ..I-“ Steve continued to stammer on but the rant caught in his throat.

Tony looked up from his bruised, fumbling fingers to see Steve gazing over towards him. His foggy sterling silver eyes flickered as he stared.

 

“I- I think.. we have to do things for ourselves now. I have to stop believing in someone else to save me.”

 

Steve turned his head in the opposite direction of Tony for a moment to gather his courage. When he peeked back again, Tony was smiling softly in Steve’s direction.

The Captain couldn’t help but feel a smile forming in the corner of his cracked lips.

“What?” chuckled the billionaire, who’s face turned a pale pink as he noticed Steve’s expression.

 

“Nothing..”

 

“You’re just.. here,” Steve said a matter-of-factly, as if his sentence made logical sense. Tony tilted his head to the side like a confused dog would.

Steve chuckled and ran a hand through his dirty, unruly locks that drooped sadly over his face.

 

“You’re alive. I have to admit.. I felt as though you were gone after you were reported missing..”

 

Steve tried to keep his voice even as he tried to express how crushing it felt. To know Tony may have been gone before Steve could see his smile again. Hear his laugh.

 

 _Silence_.

 

“Did you get the coordinate message?”

 

Tony seemed to stiffen at the sudden change of subject.

 

“‘Got the message but.. I didn’t exactly-”

 

“-you didn’t look at it-“

 

“-look at, yeah. Don’t put words in my mouth, Rogers! You know I hate that!” Tony pretend scolded Steve.

He waved a bruised and dirty finger at Steve’s face, making it obvious Tony was feeling slightly more sarcastic- meaning he was feeling a hell of a lot better.

 

...

 

 

....

 

 

..

 

_Steve coughed._

 

“How are the stitches feeling?” Steve questioned seriously, glaring at Tony with a slightly wavering voice. He was worried, sue him.

Tony huffed and crossed his arms, leaning up against a wall, putting one of his feet on it to look more annoyed than he actually was. 

 

“Fine, mom, thanks for asking.”

 

“Would you like a juice box with that too, honey?”

“Oh- shut up!” Tony groaned, failing to cover his face in time. Steve noticed the red climbing up his face and the smile on his lips.

 

More silence.

 

Steve shuffled a bit against the opposing wall to Tony’s. He quickly noticed the philanthropist’s eyes scanning his body.

 

“You look like shit!”

 

Steve’s nose scrunched up at the comment, making Tony snicker.

“I mean, you need to eat. Let’s get some food. The King told me they have some pretty mean steak-“

Steve hurriedly grabbed Tony’s wrist put of haste. It took him a few moments to realize what he had done.

Tony turned around to look at soldier’s face. Upon inspection, Steve’s eyes were still clouded and sad, but somehow they were still tinted with happiness and love if Tony peered close enough. Green flecks littered Steve’s blue-gray eyes, making Tony whisper a few curse words in admiration.

 

“Do you want to talk? About anything? I know you’re- you know- you so.. no, no! No, not like that I mean I know-“

 

Steve sighed and hung his head, staring at his battered boots.

“-I just want you- ..to be able to come to me with the heavy stuff. Okay?”

Tony didn’t really know what to say, which felt like a first for him. Well.. he has been speechless before, but he always subconsciously knew a joke he could crack in the moment.. this was different.

New, almost.

His mind was completely blank. He has no snarky remarks, no nonsense ramblings. No real response.

Steve sighed again, this time it felt heavier. He slowly reached for Tony’s hands and cupped them  
in his own.

An unusual warmth rippled through Tony’s body as he felt Steve’s rough skin on his finger tips.

Then, _finally_ , Tony felt an emotion deep in his gut that he knew so well it made him want to laugh out loud. He smirked and looked smugly at Steve’s face.

“So.. the heavy stuff, hmm?” purred Tony, stroking Steve’s palm delicately. Steve nodded sheepishly, completely falling like an idiot for Tony..

 

Again.

 

Without another breath, Tony perked up on his toes to meet Steve’s face. He stopped only a few centimeters away from the soldier’s lips.

“I’m fine right here, don’t you agree?”

Tony then pressed his lips firmly on Steve’s, savoring the feeling of having someone to be in perfect sync with for a few moments.

Steve’s hands carefully snaked around Tony’s small waist, trying not to over step his boundaries. Tony couldn’t help but giggle into Steve’s mouth about that.

“What?” Steve asked, his defensive tendencies crawling from his subconscious. The genius just looked at him quietly.

His brown eyes glittered like gold while he looked at Steve, making the Captain’s heart skip a few beats. It probably wasn’t healthy, but screw healthy. Steve was in love.

“You’re being awful careful, soldier,” Tony teased, sliding his hand up to Steve’s cheek. The contact made Steve’s face heat up like a stove.

“For good reason,” murmured the soldier grumpily, looking down into Tony’s dark chocolate eyes. A comforting smile swept across the billionaire’s face.

Steve leaned into Tony’s hand slightly, holding his other hand up to his lips. Steve gently kissed it and stroked the bruises on Tony’s knuckles.

 

“How’s about we take it slow, hmm? For this old man’s heart?”

 

Tony giggled at that. It made Steve’s heart soar.

 

“Alright, ya’ senior citizen. We can do that.”

 

“Couldn’t leave my best fella.”

 

 

...

 

 

“I know.”


End file.
